A MISUNDERSTANDING
by PainfulAlliances
Summary: Pre RoTOQ, what may have happened to make Riff Raff kill his beloved sister. NOTE the ending may shock you :P enjoy I do not own (despite my wishing and dismay) Rocky Horror Picture Show or any related titles. There is indeed some Shock Treatment and Rocky references. All credit goses to the sexy and incredibly talented Richard O'Brien
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR's NOTE:

RATED T FOR MILD INNENUDOS

This is a pre- Revenge of the Old Queen. My take on what if Magenta's death had been an accident and a misunderstanding. I'd like to add that I honestly believe that Magenta had survived only because its was too unbelievable it may or may not be OBrien's intentions. But seeing as how Magenta had always been my favorite I'm keeping her alive but merely stunned you'll see. Also see if you can catch the Shock Treatment references and Rocky

This was very hard to write as Magenta is m favorite character thusly I can not kill her off. Oh Woe is I enough ramblings.)

ALL RHPS BELONGS TO RICHARD O BRIEN AND I OWN NOTHING 3 and NOW ONTO THE STORY)

Magenta looked at her hands, crimson blood seeped into her uniform and a body was laying before her, she fell to her knees and cried.

A man's body laid cold and dead only a few inches before her and Magenta was clutching her uniform tightly, she'd made a choice and it was him.

Her breath caught as she heard footsteps in the hallway and she stood quickly grabbing the body she tried to carry him into the bathroom of the shared bedroom of her and her brother.

She knew the blood would stain and she looked down at her thigh it was split clean open, she rushed into the bathroom and ran a hot bath, stuffing the body into a closet.

He'd snuck in while Magenta had been getting dressed and he'd tried to rape her, without thinking Magenta had pulled a blade from her brother's desk and the two had fought for it.

"Magenta?" She heard her brother call, her breath caught.

"Riff Raff I...I'm bathing," trying to steady her voice was proving difficult,"I'll be out soon,"

"Take your time,"  
Riff Raff looked around the room and silently crept to his sister's side of their bed searching for evidence of an affair, DeLordy had informed hi he'd seen Magenta kissing another, earlier and Riff Raff had seen red.

Then he found it a love letter. To some unknown Translvaynian. It was very informal.

He again saw Red.

Magenta bit her lip to keep from crying out as she fixed her thigh, breathing heavily her world was spinning as the hot water was draining away the blood she lifted her leg slowly, and bandaged her wound.

Riff Raff read the lines,"God I hope this never gets out it would kill him, this man has been doing this to me since my dearest brother left me alone a month ago.

In his fury Riff Raff did not under stand the letter or the meaning. He heard the door shut and noticed Magenta was wearing a longer robe then usual and was stumbling.

For a moment he thought about helping her to the bed. Only a moment.

Magenta did not see the laser until the room went bright and she slumped forward, her final words echoed in the room.

"Why? I loved you!"

Riff Raff stood for a long moment staring at the red head slumped on the ground before it dawned on him.

He rushed forward and picked Magenta up beneath her knees one hand resting on the small of her back, as shed fallen the wound had become visible.

"Magenta you fool."

He carried her to their bed and he cried, the note's meaning had become clear, the man had been trying to rape her since he left and shed gone along with it because she was scared.

He'd finally snapped, he'd lost everything all at once. All memories past by his mind.

"Night night it's time for Byes Byes,"

A tear fell on Magenta's cheek.

"Your only sleeping my love," he whispered to the body.

"Your only sleeping."

As Magenta lay in a cold everlasting sleep the only thing she thought about was the love for the man that had condemned her.

Her fantasy had freed her, as one day shed return to time warp again.

([well there you have it lovelies maybe if I get reviews I'll write more ^.^ wouldn't that be awesome please read and review :3 hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I did Please let me know in reviews.)]


	2. New maid

Riff Raff smiled at Sonny, their new leader and waved pleasently soon he was at his door and he opened it slowly, the creak was errie and he felt something was amiss he closed the door silently and bolted it, the room was silent, cold, black.

Almost liquidly he glided towards the ominous coffin only a week had passed since he'd killed his sister and he had spent that week loving Magenta's dead body until he had to leave his fingers touched the soft wood surface and he gently lifted the lid.

"Hi Honey I'm home," he started to climb in when he realized that the coffin was empty and a cold chill passed through him and he lept out of the coffin,"Magenta?" He was in shock her body was gone and there was no blood no sign of anyone entering the room. He couldn't figure things out.

Riff Raff went to bed deciding he deal with all that later, tommorrow morning. From somewhere in the room he heard laguhter.

Riff Raff's dreams were haunted by Magenta, obviously enough she hated him if she could come back would she hate him.

Riff Raff woke up screaming with tears in his eyes, he rolled over and looked at the coffin and he cried harder what had he done he'd killed his one and only love.

He went to work beside Sonny when a flash of bright red curls caught his eye and he turned and glared,"Magenta?"

The woman turned and smiled it was her, it was Magenta, what the hell. He ran forward, and grabbed her around the waist lifting her up and turning her,"Magenta my beautiful sister!"

The woman's eyes widened and she screamed kicking out violently,"I don't have a brother and my name is not Magenta,"

"Magenta..." Riff Raff saw red and for a second he contemplated killing this whore that looked like his precious sister.

No woman should look like his Magenta,"please I know you angry my love but I take back what I did," He smirked,"I should have left you to die." he pushed her out of his arms and she started crying.

He didn't see any of this, all he knew was that Magenta was gone, this new woman was not her.

Magenta stood up on shaky legs as the tiny frame of Columbia Ansalong embraced her,

"I can't hide from him. I love him,"

"It's not forever," Columbia told her.

'It's long enough." Columbia held her as painful sobs wracked the redhead.

Riff Raff grumbled in anger and slammed open the doors to Sonny's throne room.

Sonny jumped for a split second then he grinned,"Riff Raff. My general how are you this fine morning?" he asked.

"Who is that new maid?"

"Sephair, she just appeared outside of my office, why do you know her," in that second Sonny made Riff Raff think about how much Sonny looked like his father and his mind flashed red.

"Riff Raff, my friend. Are you alright?" Sonny's hand lingeried on the general's shoulder,"Are you alright?" he asked again shaking Riff Raff lightly.

Riff Raff looked over at him,"Where did she come from. Can I...can I request she be moved to my room." he asked his eyes suddenly brightening.

"Yes, of course I 'm glad you've gotten over poor Magenta's death," Riff Raff twitched,"She will be moved to your room early tonight," Sonny said as Riff Raff took his spot next to Sonny to assist with the new Furter's plans to return to Earth for a monthbut he wouldn't be a tyrant like his father he'd promised him.

Riff Raff had became impaitent to be in the room alone with Sephair when he got there she was asleep in the bed, her clothing were off and she had a blanket clutched around her. He slowly sat beside her and gently kissed her lips,"Magenta." he smiled she even tasted like his precious lover. Then he remebered the split up her thigh that was how he'd know if it was Magenta all he had to do was wait.


End file.
